Lust Hunter
by MrsPuppetEx
Summary: A 1-shot requested by CyanidePopsicle! Her character, Iris, and the Investigative Team Leader together in frenzied passion! /Lemons/M for a reason/Death/Gore


**A/N;** _This story was one requested of me by a new friend named CyanidePopsicle! She wanted a story of her Monster Hunter character with the Investigative Team Leader. Because he has no given name, I have lovingly named him Garreth. This is a 1-shot!_

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **~ MrsPuppetEx**_

* * *

In the middle of a worn and beautiful forest, the local animals scattered as the sounds of fighting filled the air. The roar of a monstrous beast echoed throughout the land as metal clashed against hard scales and the creature let out a bellow of pain as it's dark blood spread onto the ground below it.

A woman dressed in some strange armor that shielded her lightly toned body crouched low to the ground, giving a quick twirl to the twin axes in her hands. She leapt to the side as a long, pink tongue escaped the mouth of the monster, barely missing the spot her leg had been a moment before.

Her hazel eyes, partially visible through the visor of her armored helm, darted to the left and gave a silent nod to a man that stood off to the side. Taking this as a signal, the man with black hair that was styled in a kind of mohawk, brandished his own weapon, a massive blade that had previously hung on his back, nearly scraping the ground. He gave a loud shout, drawing the monster's attention to him long enough for the woman to leap into the air and land on it's back.

Working quickly, with practiced ease, she drove her twin axes into the creature's slender neck, severing it's spinal cord. At one last buck, the creature threw the woman off of it's back and barreling into the man who had helped her a moment ago. The impact threw him off balance, causing both adults to tumble to the ground in a heap of tangled limbs, their weapons clattering to the forest floor nearby.

Silence fell in the small clearing for a few moments before the man grunted, "Not that I mind you being on top of me, Iris, but if you could get off, that would be fantastic."

The woman giggled a bit, lithely jumping up to her feet and pulling off her helmet to allow her long, white hair to cascade down to her middle back. She tossed the helmet aside and pulled off her gauntlets, throwing them down so she could wipe the sweat from her face as a huge grin spread. "I can't believe we did it," She said with wonder before eying the huge creature that lay on the ground, unmoving.

The man shrugged after pulling himself to his feet, "Knew you had it in you. You're a born hunter, as if killing a Pukei-Pukei wasn't telling enough." His steely gray eyes followed Iris as she reached out to touch the creature she'd mercilessly killed only a few moments ago, admiring the fact that her armor did nothing to disguise the smooth curves on her body.

She turned a mega-watt smile on the man, "It wasn't just me, Garreth. You helped." A brow twitched when she noticed his open perusal of her form, not bothering to hide the fact she'd seen him eying her. She'd thought of what would happen had they taken this job together alone, wondering if she would get a chance to act on the attraction she'd felt for the man since they'd met. Chewing her lip a bit, Iris clasped her hands behind her back as she walked towards the man and trailed a finger down his bare, sweat dampened chest. "You could help me more, you know."

He couldn't believe what he'd just heard and blinked a moment down at the slightly shorter woman. Had Iris really just propositioned him for what he thought she was saying? There was no way that she was interested in something like that, was she? Raising a black brow, he cupped her chin, forcing her gaze to lock with his own in his iron grasp.

"You better know what you're asking for, you little minx," His voice had turned gravelly with lust, not bothering to hide the fact that he wanted her in that way. Since he'd met her, Iris had captivated him much like a Pink Rathian, she was a rare sight to behold, a woman with beauty such as she held while still be tough as iron in a fight. This was a prize that any hunter would want to claim as their own.

"I can assure you that I am fully aware what I am asking for, Garreth," Iris stated in that nearly sultry way she knew would let on what she wanted. The thrill of her kill was still pumping through her veins and she wanted him to just accept her offer, to take her right here on the forest floor with the body of the massive beast they'd just conquered right next to them.

"I am not gentle," Garreth warned, rubbing his thumb across her chin and making her hazel eyes flare with lust.

"I didn't ask you to be." Iris' eyes narrowed up at the man, "Either fuck me now or I will find someone else who will."

That was all he needed, those words were her consent for him to do as he pleased and Garreth took no time at all with capturing her lips with his own rougher ones. She responded immediately, the heat and desperation within her flaring to life under this one simple motion.

Swiping his tongue across her bottom lip, he growled approvingly when she opened immediately allowing his tongue to enter her mouth and dominate her own. She tasted like sugar and the finest wine, something he very much enjoyed as he began moving her backwards without breaking the kiss, one hand staying on her chin and the other tangling in her feather soft hair.

Iris felt her back hit something hard and, with a quick check of her hand, noted it was the slain Pukei-Pukei. She hadn't realized that she was moving backwards at all, too entranced by the devilish skill that Garreth seemed to possess with his mouth and wondering where else that mouth and tongue of his would come in handy. Giving in to the desperation clouding her mind, she quickly worked to open his shirt further, giving a whimper when her hands came in contact with his hard abs and scarred skin on his chest and stomach.

Garreth, never one to be outdone, released her chin and quickly set about removing her shirt, leaning back enough to appreciate the feminine curves of her body without the heavy armor covering it. The gentle swell of her breasts delved into a simple black bra that made him raise a brow when he noticed that it was lace, making her giggle slightly.

"I'm a rather vain woman," Iris admitted with a smirk. "If I have to wear armor, the least I can do is have my own choice of clothing on beneath it."

"And you felt that lace was the best option?"

She giggled again at his near astonishment, this man was definitely one she would enjoy playing with in the future, as long as he delivered, anyways. "Better than nothing," She commented raising on her toes to kiss him once more.

He hummed against her lips, his hands moving along her bare skin and appreciating the softness that lay over her slight muscles. "I think I would enjoy there being nothing," Garreth said, making her gasp when something cold and hard touched her skin for a moment before the lace of her bra fell to the forest floor in a useless pile.

Hazel eyes narrowed, "I liked that bra."

"I'll buy you another," Garreth said dismissively, leaning down to capture her pert pink nipple between his lips.

Iris arched her back on a moan, trapped between the bodies of two powerful beasts. Her hands came up to lock into black hair, holding Garreth's head to her chest as his tongue and teeth did wondrous things to her body without having even touched her most secret of places as of yet.

Her skin tasted of that same wine and the slightly salty nature that he would expect of the sweat that had dried on her body after a fight, Garreth noted. It wasn't what he'd expected her to taste like, though it wasn't unpleasant as he began kissing and licking a trail down her taut, flat stomach and biting sharply on her hip bone, earning a yelp of surprise from the woman who was at his mercy.

He hadn't lied when he had said he wasn't gentle, however, Garreth very much enjoyed the gasps and moans he was already inciting from his prize, sounds that were beginning to feel like a drug to his lust hazed mind. She was… perfection, was all he could think as he pulled her boots from her feet and worked the armored pants from her long, tanned legs, leaving Iris before him in only a black lace thong that matched the bra he'd already destroyed.

Giving her a devilish smirk, he pulled his dagger up and chuckled when she groaned as the thong fell to the ground along with the previous clothing article, leaving her there before him bare. He growled approvingly at the glistening moistness at the juncture of her thighs, pride swelling within him at the fact he'd done that without even touching her there yet.

Iris felt Garreth's calloused fingers trail up her legs, suppressing a shiver at the feel of it before gasping in surprise as he moved quickly, forcing her legs over his shoulders and making her support herself against the body of the beast behind her. She moaned long and low in her throat as his skilled tongue stroked over her pussy, throwing her head back in ecstasy at the feeling.

Her thoughts before were proven true as he turned out to be just as skilled at this as he was at kissing, his tongue focusing on her clit and stroking two of his fingers along her entrance before slowly pushing them inside of her. She whimpered as he set up an agonizingly slow pace, thrusting his fingers in and out of her while his tongue worked just as slowly on her sensitive bundle of nerves.

Garreth could tell that Iris hadn't had many lovers, if any more than the one who had taken her innocence, judging by how tight she was around his fingers. He smirked a bit against her clit, knowing she would need a bit more than two fingers in order to fit what he had to offer without any tearing or discomfort. With that in mind, he worked in a third finger and sucked on her clit, bringing the woman into a slightly bucking frenzy as he picked up the pace. He could feel her getting closer and closer to release with each thrust of his fingers within her, curving those fingers so that they hit that sweet spot deep within her that brought louder cries from her kiss-swollen lips.

With another thrust of those wonderful fingers of Garreth's, Iris cried out, her back arching further and her hands gripping his dark hair like a vice. "Oh, my God!" She screamed as her vision went white and every muscle in her tanned and toned body went tense with her orgasm.

Garreth didn't relent, keeping up the fast pace to drag out the white haired woman's release until she went lax on his shoulders aside from the occasional shiver and moan from her panting body. Giving one last lick, he shifted her legs back to the ground and stood, holding her upright in one hand and quickly dropping his pants with the other. Wasting no time, he lifted her once more, trapping her body between him and the dead Pukei-Pukei and wrapping her legs around his hips.

"Look at me," He demanded with a tone of carefully restrained intensity that made hazel eyes snap open immediately and lock onto his steel colored ones.

With Iris' rapt attention, Garreth lined up with her entrance and slowly eased his cock inside of her, smirking once more as her eyes went wide and her mouth fell open on a low moan. He grunted as he bottomed out within her weeping core, stalling to give them both a moment to get used to the feeling.

Iris hadn't been able to see just how large he really was, but by the slight burning between her legs and the nearly uncomfortable fullness within her, she could tell that he was much, much, bigger than the man who had taken her innocence. It took her a few extra moments for her body to accommodate the intrusion and after it did, she shifted against him, biting her lip on another moan as her eyes fluttered shut.

The Leader of the Investigative team had been with his fair share of women in his travels, some professionals, others that were far from the label. This woman, however, was one who captivated his mind as well as his body, proving that even he could be surprised. She was a quick wit, learning quickly what she needed to do as part of the team and had the strength and courage to do that with only about a month's worth of training. With the body and face he knew she had, he hadn't expected her to work so well with the team, shocking even his grandfather with her prowess. No, this was a woman that Garreth could say fit into none of the categories that he'd had before.

The moment she moved against him, he knew he was a goner. With a body like sin and a mind that rivaled his own, there was no doubt in his mind that this was the woman for him, and he knew he needed to make sure that she knew that. Though, he thought with a wicked grin, he knew she would no doubt come back to him for more after this little romp in the sack.

Shoving his thoughts aside, Garreth gripped Iris' hips roughly and pulled out of her before slamming back into that velvety soft sheath of hers, setting up a brutal pace that had them both gasping and moaning in pleasure. His gray eyes went wide with surprise when she bit his neck, something that made him growl and let out the beast within him, knowing that he'd already warned her that he would be rough.

Iris hadn't expected her bite to cause such a drastic change in the man, loving the feeling of his cock deep inside of her as he picked up the pace after her small piece of abuse. The fingers on her hips tightened and she was sure there would be bruises everywhere he touched at this point, though she really could care less. She was in pure bliss as they ravaged each other, panting and moaning, the sound of flesh slapping flesh echoing among the ancient trees that they had traveled to visit.

She began to shake, that coil deep within her winding tighter and tighter with each frantic thrust of Garreth's hips into hers, making her cries come quicker and more high pitched as she neared another release. Her hands went under the edges of his shirt, nails digging into his back to find purchase as his cock tunneled into and out of her aching and screaming pussy at an unrelenting pace.

Garreth growled when her nails drug along his back, relishing in the small pinch of pain that spurred him on in his chase of the release he felt building within himself, able to note that she was close as well when her walls began clasping at his hard cock with each thrust. He shifted slightly, entering at a new angle that had spots forming behind his eyes from the new tightness around his iron hard rod.

With one final thrust, they both let go, their twin cries of release filling the large clearing as he released his seed within her and she clamped down hard onto him. Iris felt Garreth slump forward, squishing her between his body and that of the dead beast, his hot breath on her neck.

She practically purred in satisfaction, knowing that this was definitely worth the risk of her being rejected by the man, especially since she now knew that he was as much of a beast as those they were contracted to hunt down. Dragging her fingers through his hair, she sighed in contentment, leaning her head back against the kill that had brought her to the peaceful moment she was sharing with the one man who had tamed that prowling beast within herself.

* * *

 **A/N;** _I've ended it off on the idea that the two end up together. I sincerely hope you enjoyed!_ :3


End file.
